Respawn Ship 2
Respawn Ship 2 is the second of the basic respawn vehicles for deep space. It should be noted that Respawn Ship 2 does not have a refinery and should only be selected as a supplement for group play in multiplayer. With a mass of 93,287kg This ship is highly maneuverable, despite only having 1 gyroscope. Due to its high quantity of 5.56x45mm NATO magazines and lack of refinery, this vessel was probable created to be a basic raid vessel for pirates or a civilian transport. Although if the cargo ship feature is off, then this vessel will be less useful to the engineer than other respawn ships. It is recommended this vessel only be chosen for players who are experienced, and wish to raid cargo ships, or have faction partners to supplement the lack of a medical room and refineries. This ship leaves the player in a dire situation. Either the player scrambles to make an arc furnace immediately, and scurry around asteroids as fuel efficiently as possible in order to upgrade to a large refinery, or option 2; being the player results to piracy of Cargo ships or other players before the fuel time runs out. This ship is Not Recommended for newer players. This ship is Highly Not Recommended on servers with delete respawn ship enabled. Given that Respawn Ship 3 and Respawn ship 2 share a cool down timer, it highly recommended to choose Respawn Ship 3 before Respawn Ship 2. In the event that Neither Respawn Ship 1 also known as the Rescue Ship and Respawn Ship 3 are unavailable it recommended the player choose this ship before choosing the Escape Pod, the player's absolute last resort. Other Respawn options: # Respawn Ship # Respawn Ship 2 (this page) # Respawn Ship 3 # Small drill ship # Escape Pod # Space Suit # Atmospheric_Lander_mk.1 ## Location Earth a.k.a. PlanetaryLander ## Location Mars a.k.a. Mars Planet Lander ## Location Alien Planet a.k.a. Alien Planet Lander Specifications Blocks: 98 Non-armo blocks: 20 Conveyors: 20 Thrusters: 9 Lights: 0 Spotlights: 0 Gravity generators: 0 Artificial masses: 0 Triangles: 189,085 Grid mass: 93,633 Kilograms Physical shapes: 112/65536 Equipment Respawn Ship 2 contains the following blocks: * 1x * 1x * 1x * 1x * 1x Small Cargo Container * 9x * 1x Inventory * 40x 5.56x45mm NATO Magazine * 30x Construction Component * 40x Girder * 1x Grinder (Item) * 1x Hand Drill * 2,000 kg * 30x Interior Plate * 20x Large Steel Tube * 30x Metal Grid * 30x Motor * 3x * 140x Steel Plate * 30x Small Steel Tube * 3.98 g Uranium Ingots * 1x Welder (Item) Notes/Trivia * Respawn Ship 2 will always have superficial damage to its Light Armor blocks. * Respawn Ship 2 is the only Respawn Ship beside the Escape pod without a Refinery or Arc Furnace, leaving the player without either. * Respawn Ship 2 has a shorter Cooldown than Respawn Ship 3 * Respawn Ship 2 is the 1/ of 2 space-farring Respawn Ships that has a blue and white color scheme, probable hinting at its Civilian nature as a trade/commuting vessel. * Respawn Ship 2 gives you the most amount of components for a respawn ship, but sacrifices utility. Category:Respawn Ship Category:Pre-Built Ship Category:Game artifact